The primary aim of this study is to develop a registry for Hereditary Hemorrhagic Telangiectasia (HHT) to characterize systematically the clinical presentation, the prevalence of particular manifestations and the natural history of this disorder, linking these phenotypic subtypes to particular genetic defects that have been and are in the process of being identified.